gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Singing in the Rain/Umbrella
Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella is a mash-up featured in the season two episode The Substitute. The song is a mash-up of Gene Kelly's Singin' In the Rain from the 1952 film Singin' In the Rain and Rihanna's Umbrella from her album Good Girl Gone Bad. It is sung by Will Schuester, Holly Holliday, and the New Directions. In the episode Will wants the Glee kids to perform the song Singin' in the Rain from the musical Singin' in the Rain. Because the song is over 50 years old, the club is displeased as they were hoping to sing more modern songs. Will goes to Holly and asks her what he can do to make the song cooler. They decide to mash it up with the song Umbrella. Lyrics Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Yeah, Holly Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Good girl gone bad. Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Take three... Action Holly: Uh-huh Uh-huh Artie: Go! Holly: You have my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark, you can’t see shiny cars That’s when you need me there, with you I’ll always share, 'cause I Will: I’m singin’ in the rain (New Direction Boys: '''We'll shine together)' Just singin’ in the rain '(New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever)' What a glorious feeling '(New Direction Boys: Be a friend)' I’m happy again '(New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end)' I’m laughing at clouds '(New Direction Boys: More than ever)' So dark, up above '(New Direction Boys: We'll have each other)' I'm singing, singing in the rain' (New Direction Boys: Umbrella)' '''Artie & Holly:' You can stand under my Artie & Holly with New Directions: Umbrella ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Holly & Artie: These fancy things Holly: Will never come Holly & Artie: In between Holly: You’re part of my Holly & Artie: Entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part Will and Holly: When the world has dealt it’s cards If the hand is hard, together we’ll mend your heart, 'cause I Will: I’m singin’ in the rain (New Direction Boys: '''We'll shine together)' Just singin’ in the rain '(New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever)' What a glorious feeling '(New Direction Boys: Be a friend)' I’m happy again '(New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end)' I’m laughing at clouds '(New Direction Boys: More than ever)' So dark, up above '(New Direction Boys: We'll have each other)' I'm singing, singing in the rain' (New Direction Boys: Umbrella)' '''Artie & Holly:' You can stand under my Holly and Artie with New Directions: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh Will: Just singing in the rain Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again Holly Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh Will: I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above Holly and Artie with New Directions: Under my umbrella, ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh Will: I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly & Artie '&'' Will:' It’s raining, raining Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me It’s raining, raining Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me Will: I'm singing in the rain Holly: It's raining, raining Will: Just singing in the rain Holly: Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Will: What a glorious feeling Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: I'm happy again Holly with New Directions: Come here to me Will: I'm laughing at clouds Holly: It’s raining, raining Will: So dark, up above Holly: Ooh baby it’s raining, raining Will: The sun’s in my heart Holly: Baby, come here to me Will: And I’m ready for love New Directions: My umbrella, my umbrella My umbrella, my umbrella Charts Trivia *727﻿ people had to clean up the water. *The outfits for Holly and the girls—black trousers and buttoned-up raincoats—were inspired by Rihanna's "Umbrella." Will and the boys were dressed in costumes inspired by the 1952 film Singin' in the Rain (though from the song "Good Mornin'", not "Singing in the Rain" itself): they wore white shirts, vests, and black hats. In the group scenes, every dancer had a black umbrella, while a yellow umbrella was used in the solo scenes for Will and Holly. *Artie, in his wheelchair, dances in front as the song begins; after handing an umbrella to one of the girls, he heads to the back of the stage where he remains for the remainder of the song. Editing gaffes show his movement towards the back three different times. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday